Cuarenta y cinco
by Reissj
Summary: Lo has estudiado un poco, sabes cuanto tiempo tienes. Cuarenta y cinco minutos. Ese es el tiempo que te queda. En simples y rápidos cuarenta y cinco minutos dormirás para jamás despertar. En cuarenta y cinco minutos toda gota de sangre habrá abandonado tus venas. En cuarenta y cinco minutos te habrás terminado de rendir. En cuarenta y cinco minutos serás finalmente, libre.


**_HOLA. Se preguntarán. ¿Qué demonios es esto? (?). Pues no sé, por alguna razón me enteré que cuando te suicidas cortándote las venas, tienes que estar muy seguro de tu decisión pues es una muerte lenta y al hacerlo no hay chance para arrepentirte. O sea que, si lo haces sin estar muy seguro de ello, puede que en medio puedas arrepentirte y joderte (?). Pues apenas leí eso, me vino la inspiración para escribir esto._**

 ** _Aclaro que no sé absolutamente nada, NADA de medicina ni de biología ni de anatomía ni nada, todo lo que sale aquí es pura investigación pendeja de internet así que si encuentran cualquiera discordancia es por mi infinita estupidez (?)_**

 ** _Y POR CIERTO: TRIGGER WARNING: Hay auto-lesiones, muerte de un personaje y pensamientos y temas suicidas. Tengan cuidado si estos temas les incomodan._**

 ** _Será un two-shot, por ahí subiré la segunda parte. Si es que es bien recibido, claro (?)._**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer, de antemano!_**

 ** _Love Live no me pertenece_**

Es justo el día antes de tu graduación de la universidad en el que decides terminar de una vez con todas. Hacer lo que debiste haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Es de noche, casi de madrugada. Aunque no importa. De todas formas, no hay nadie más en esa casa. Nunca hay nadie aquí. Estás totalmente sola con tu consciencia.

Pero obvio, esta claramente te odia. Pues decidió tomar forma de aquella persona que menos querías ver. Por culpa de tu maldita consciencia, la tienes a ella constantemente juzgándote. Detestas ver sus ojos carmesí divertidos, escuchar su risa burlona y sus insultos. Oh, espera, _no_. No son ofensas. Son _verdades_.

Yazawa Nico ─la identidad que usurpó tu maldita consciencia─ escupe la verdad en tu cara, sin ningún filtro ni consideración. A ella no le importa lo mucho que te duela que te recuerda lo que ya sabes, que te diga en cara todo lo que ya sabes de memoria. Todo lo malo en ti te lo recuerda. Y te enfurece.

─ Eres patética. ─ Susurró con voz siseante, una amplia sonrisa arrogante y socarrona adornando su cara. Ya estas acostumbrada a su voz chillona en tu oído las veinticuatro horas del día, así que la ignoras. A ella le da igual, y sigue hablándote. ─ Me sorprende lo cobarde que eres... ─ Suelta con veneno irónico. Quizás está siendo sarcástica, en realidad no le sorprende, lo sabes bien. Después de todo ella no está aquí, esta Nico es solo parte de tu imaginación, esta Nico no es tu amada, solo es una ilusión estúpida de tu subconsciente.

Decides no responder. Sabes muy bien que eres una cobarde. Lo sabes bien. Siempre lo supiste. _Cobarde_. Aún la oyes a ella, a la ella de verdad, gritándotelo en la cara. Tienes esa palabra tatuada en la piel. Es, probablemente, la que mejor te define. Tanto tú, como la Nico falsa y la verdadera, están de acuerdo.

Aunque... ¿Con que cara ella te lo dice? Sonríes con ironía. Tú _no_ eres la única cobarde.

Largas un suspiro. Estas cansada. _Tan_ cansada. Tu mirada aburrida y las enormes y oscuras ojeras que colorean tu piel, ahora enfermizamente pálida, son evidencia de ello. Pero no solo es cansancio físico. Estás cansada. Realmente agotada. No puedes más. No tienes ganas. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, y aún así no resultó lo que querías. Te esforzaste tanto...

Y nadie valoró tu esfuerzo.

─ Pero es normal, ¿no? ─ Volvió a reír esa molesta voz, justo en tu oído. ─ De todas formas, nunca le importaste a nadie y lo sabes. ─

Sueltas una risa irónica. Una risa desesperada. Una carcajada vacía, falsa, llena de veneno y cansancio. En serio, estás tan agotada. Lo único que quieres es descansar...

Y no despertar nunca más.

Manteniendo esa misma sonrisa rota, caminaste sin ganas hacia el cuarto de baño. Tus piernas se sienten pesadas. Todo tu cuerpo en general se siente pesado. No tienes ganas de hacer nada... Y dentro de poco, no tendrás que hacerlo.

Decidiste rendirte. Rendirte, como la cobarde que eres.

Nico rió a tus espaldas. Ella también lo sabe. Sabe lo patética y miedosa que eres. Pero ¡Hey! Ese no era ningún secreto.

Entras a aquella habitación blanca. Sin esperar mucho te despojas de tu ropa rápidamente. Pronto estas desnuda.

Te miras al espejo y no puedes evitar sentir nauseas. Te repugna verte así. Te da asco.

No solo es por tu figura descuidada, demasiado delgada, tu piel pálida, enferma, sin color. Tu cabello débil que ha pérdido su intenso color. Tus ojos vacíos, carentes de emoción.

Desvías la mirada, no aguantas mirarte tanto tiempo en el espejo, te dan ganas de vomitar de solo pensarlo. Lentamente abres la llave de la tina poniendo el respectivo tapón, esperando a que se llene.

Silencio. Hay un eterno silencio. No se oye más sonido que el del agua caer, tu respiración quieta y calmada.

─ De verdad me das asco. ─ Musitó Nico detrás de ti. Sin mucho interés en realidad, volteaste a verla. La encontraste ahí, presumiendo su menuda figura sentada sobre el borde del lavabo. Portaba esa asquerosa sonrisa que tanto te asqueaba. Esa sonrisa guasona que tanto te irrita. ─ Cobarde. ─ Volvió a repetir y su voz hizo eco en toda la habitación. ─ Tantas personas que están peor que tú y no se rinden. Pero ¡Ah! Le pasa algo a la princesita, y no lo aguanta. ─ Negó la cabeza con falsa decepción. ─ Me das asco. ─ Volvió a decir. ─ No mereces todo lo que tienes. No mereces tus amigos. No mereces tu familia. No me mereces _a mi_. ─ Y clavó con repulsión sus irises rojos contra los tuyos amatistas. ─ No mereces a toda esa gente que se preocupa por ti. ─

Lo sabes. Lo has pensado por mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Sabes que, por alguna razón, siguen habiendo personas que te quieren. Y no, ella tiene razón, tú no las mereces. No mereces la preocupación de personas por las que tú no te preocupas en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, sigues bien decidida en lo que harás, sin importarte en cuanto podrían sufrir.

Y sí, Nico tiene razón. Siempre la tiene. Hay gente en peores situaciones que la tuya. Gente que ha tenido que pasar por cosas horribles, cosas que ni siquiera se pasarían por tu cabeza. La diferencia es que ellas sí salen adelante. Tú...

Tú has decidido rendirte.

Eres débil.

Eres inútil.

Eres _cobarde_.

Lo sabes bien. Siempre lo supiste.

La bañera se terminó de llenar. Vuelves a suspirar. Cierras la llave y con cuidado, sacas del bolsillo de tu falda lo que tanto necesitas, escondida, envuelta en un montón de papel.

Tu herramienta, tu penosa arma que tanto te empeñaste en esconder. Una navaja, pequeña y discreta.

La tienes en la mano cuando te sumerges en el agua. El agua esta tibia. Te gustaría que estuviese caliente, pero no puedes hacer nada al respecto, tiene que estar tibia o no funcionará bien lo que quieres hacer.

Tomas una gran bocanada de aire y te intentas armar de valor. Incluso siendo tan cobarde, esto te aterra. No es nada fácil hacerlo.

─ Adelante. ─ Animó Nico, acomodándose sobre su asiento improvisado. ─ Hazlo. Ríndete. Hazlo de una buena vez. Acaba con tu miserable, patética y triste vida. ─ Murmuró con una voz agridulce. ─ Hazlo rápido. ─

Cerraste los ojos, no tenías las fuerzas de verlo por ti misma. Pasaste con suavidad la hoja por tus muñecas.

Sientes un picor.

Abres los ojos. Encuentras rojo. Pero no es el rojo que te gustaría ver, no es el rojo de sus ojos. Es el rojo de tu propia sangre manchando el agua, la llena de su intenso color.

Ahora es el momento en el que te relajas. Lo tenías todo preparado.

Anteriormente habías puesto la música de tu celular, ahora mismo escuchas una de las tranquilas y melodiosas melodías de música clásica que tanto tienes en tu teléfono.

Te recuestas todo lo posible, echas la cabeza hacia atrás, la pegas contra el borde de la bañera. Quieres dormir, pero no tienes sueño. Tampoco deberías dormir.

Lo has estudiado un poco, sabes cuanto tiempo tienes. _Cuarenta y cinco minutos_. Ese es el tiempo que te queda. En simples y rápidos cuarenta y cinco minutos dormirás para jamás despertar. En cuarenta y cinco minutos te habrás terminado de rendir. En cuarenta y cinco minutos serás finalmente, _libre_.

─ ¿Libre? ─ Se burló Nico. ─ Lo único que haces es escapar. Eso no es libertad. ─

Chasqueas la lengua irritada. Quieres dejar de oírla. Pero no puedes. No puedes borrarla de tu cabeza. Es como un constante recuerdo atosigándote. Por mucho que lo intentes, Nico está ahí. Y no tiene intenciones de salir.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos.

No hay marcha atrás. No hay espacio para los arrepentimientos.

Esperarás. Tiempo más que suficiente para ponerte a pensar. Recordar lo más bello y lo más triste, saber que memorias deberías llevarte contigo al más allá.

 _Cuarenta y cinco minutos._

(...)

Parece mentira que una chica tan _perfecta_ como tú, Nishikino Maki, ─o al menos, perfecta a los ojos de la sociedad─ haya decidido hacer semejante cosa.

Es que siendo tú, _esa_ Maki. cualquiera se confundiría.

Esa Maki, la que se graduó con honores de la universidad, esa que se presentó como el mejor promedio de todos en la rama de medicina. Esa Maki, la orgullosa, inteligente y talentosa hija de los Nishikino, los dueños del hospital del que pronto sería heredera. Esa Maki, que deslumbraba a todos con su enorme talento, no solo en el la medicina, también en el arte. Esa que los opacaba a todos con sus melodías apasionadas, sus sentimientos desenfrenados.

Esa Maki. La Maki brillante. La Maki perfecta. La Maki _feliz_.

Pues. Esa Maki ya no existía. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás, en realidad, nunca existió.

Solo quedabas tú. _Esta_ Maki. La Maki que puede pasar dos días sin comer nada más que una manzana y un vaso de agua. Esa Maki que puede pasar horas, y horas en completo silencio, mirando, solo mirando un punto ciego de la habitación de música, alternando sus ojos entre el piano sin tocar y sus dedos temblorosos. Esa Maki, la cobarde, la patética, la que decidió rendirse en vez de luchar por lo que quería.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? No llevas la cuenta, pero se siente como si fueran horas. Bueno, después de todo, el tiempo es relativo.

Tus ojos apuntan al reloj que esta en un punto alto del cuarto de baño. Han pasado...

Cuarenta minutos.

Suspiras.

Estos serán los cuarenta y cinco minutos más largos de tu vida.

Decides mejor, recordar. Quizás así pase más rápido el tiempo.

(...)

 _No sabes que fue lo que le llamó la atención de ti, a Honoka. Tú solo estabas ahí, tocando el piano como siempre cuando la viste por primera vez._

 _Aplaudía efusivamente. Te aplaudía a ti._

 _No la culpas, sabes que ella no tiene la culpa de absolutamente nada. Pero si no hubiera sido por ella... Si no hubiera sido por Kousaka Honoka, la líder. fundadora, primer miembro de µ's, jamás la hubieras conocido a ella, la raíz de todos tus problemas._

 _Pero Honoka no era la única 'culpable'._

 _Toujou Nozomi... Se te es incapaz de odiarla. Deberías de hacerlo, cualquier otra persona en tu misma situación la odiaría a muerte, pero tú no puedes, no eres capaz. Quieres hacerlo. Pero no puedes. Nozomi siempre fue una buena amiga. Una chica sencilla y alegre, capaz de animarte y aconsejar como una madre no solo a ti, si no a todas las demás chicas del grupo._

 _Fue esta misma Toujou Nozomi quien te empujó a hacerlo. Quién te dio aquél consejo de avanzar, de entrar al grupo, de divertirte. Pero tampoco es su culpa. Te influenció a hacerlo, pero no es su culpa._

 _Ese fue tu primer error. Hacerle caso._

 _Si en ese tiempo, en el que solo eras una chiquilla estúpida, una adolescente quinceañera e ignorante, te hubieran dicho que acabarías irremediable y pérdidamente enamorada de tu compañera de grupo Yazawa Nico, esa chica tan irritante y orgullosa con la que peleabas cada instante, te hubieras reído a cántaros. No te culparías de haberlo hecho. No podías intercambiar palabra alguna con tu pelinegra sempai que no fuese un insulto o comentario mordaz._

 _¿Cómo fue que terminaron juntas?_

(...)

No puedes evitar preguntarte como reaccionarán las personas ante tu inminente muerte.

Aunque no mantienes un contacto directo con todas tus amigas, sigues conversando con ellas de vez en cuando. Con algunas más que otras.

¿Y ellas, que harían al enterarse? ¿Llorarían por ella? ¿Cómo se tomaran la noticia?

Hanayo seguramente sí lloraría. Se deprimiría mucho. Se sentiría abandonada. Te da hasta tristeza imaginartela así, desolada, triste por tu pérdida. Rin igual. Estaría ahí para apoyar a Hanayo... Pero no estas segura si sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarla de no romperse y no quebrarse ella misma.

Kotori... No estás segura tampoco. Nunca fuiste muy apegada a la peligris. Pero si no te equivocas, era muy sentimental. Honoka también reaccionaría de una manera parecida.

¿Umi? ¿Lloraría Umi? ¿Le replicaría? ¿Se entristecería? ¿Y Eli? ¿Se mantendrá como el pilar que sostiene a los demás, o también sucumbiría ante la tristeza?

¿Nozomi? ¿Mostraría sus sentimientos? Nunca lo hace. ¿Se pararía para mantener a los demás, como la figura maternal que es, o terminaría derrumbándose al igual que todas? O... ¿Quizás no me importaba en lo absoluto?

Y Nico... ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Nico? ¿Le importaría si quiera? ¿Se reiría? ¿Lloraría? ¿Qué sentiría?

Era triste que tuvieses tantas preguntas y no pudiera responderlas.

─ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ─ Te preguntó Nico, entre excéptica y asombrada, irónica. ─ Nunca le preocupaste a nadie. ─ Negó con la cabeza, sonriente. ─ Todas se aprovecharon de ti. ─ Rió. ─ No le interesas a nadie, todas te tomaron de estúpida... En especial, Nozomi y yo. ─ Y se carcajeó, venenosa como la más letal serpiente. ─

Treinta y siete minutos.

(...)

 _Siempre supiste lo cobarde que eres. Así que te sorprende mucho el hecho de que hayas sido tú quien tomó el primer paso, haber sido tú quien se haya atrevido._

 _Bueno, ni tan valiente. Fue un simple impulso._

 _Cuando la viste, cuando notaste que se escapaba, que se iría para siempre, no pudiste evitarlo. Era el día de la ceremonia de graduación de las de tercero. Habías estado a solas con Nico, querías hablar con ella una última vez antes de que se fuese de tu alcance._

 _Pero cuando la pequeña y tonta charla terminó, y ella volteó para irse, no pudiste frenar tus impulsos._

 _Ese fue tu segundo error. Dejarte llevar por un estúpido impulso._

 _Sin poder evitarlo la tomaste de la muñeca. Ella te miró sorprendida, quizás indignada, tal vez confusa._

 _─ No te vayas. ─ Recuerdas haberle susurrado, con la voz quebrada, los ojos humedecidos. ─ No me dejes sola... ─_

 _Ella se rió de ti. Sus ojos también estaban humedecidos. ─ Nunca te dejaría sola. ─ Afirmó ella con su sonrisa confiada y que tanto te inspiraba confianza a ti, entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos con suavidad._

 _Y tu le creíste, pero esa era otra de sus tantas mentiras._

 _─ N-Nico-chan. ─ Recuerdas haberte armado de valor. Ella volteó a verte, su mirada tan adorable como confundida. ─ Te amo. ─_

 _Su sonrisa desapareció._

 _─ N-No sé que decir... ─ Fue lo primero que dijo._

 _Tus ilusiones inmediatamente se desvanecieron._

 _No te quería. ¿No es así? No sentía lo mismo._

 _"Hah, que incómodo, mi estúpida y molesta kouhai se me está confensando, ¿qué hago? ¿acepto por lástima?" Seguro eso era lo que pensaba._

 _Las inseguridades invadieron tu ser entero._

 _No pudiste evitar las lágrimas._

 _─ ¡N-No llores! ─ Rápidamente se alarmó tu sempai, limpiando de inmediato las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer por su rostro. ─ ¡No es eso! ¡Déjame terminar! ─ Chilló indignada, pero con la voz preocupada._

 _─ Maki. ─ Llamó tu atención. ─ Y-Yo también te quiero. ─ Susurró en un tono bajo, avergonzado. Sus mejillas rosáceas._

 _"Yo también te quiero, pero no de esa manera". Pensaste con amargura. "Yo te quiero, pero lo nuestro no se podrá"._

 _Nico pareció notar tus constantes inseguridades, pues se acercó y rodeó sus diminutos brazos en tu figura. Su cuerpo se amoldaba a la perfección al tuyo. Apoyó su mentón en tu hombro, probablemente poniéndose de puntillas por la diferencia de edad. Se sentía tan cálida... Y tan tuya._

 _─ Realmente te quiero. ─ Susurró con ternura en tu oído._

 _"Te quiero, pero no te amo"._

 _Fue tu último amargo pensamiento antes de que ella chocase sus labios contra los tuyos._

 _Y ese fue tu tercer error._

 _Creerle._


End file.
